


Just One More Day

by madotspooki



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, i hope you enjoy, theyre both trans btw, theyre like 14, this is my first fic posted here and i'm pretty happy with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madotspooki/pseuds/madotspooki
Summary: "I'm so sorry Paula. I was just thinking maybe we could take the long way?" His plans became all too clear to the young psychic, not that she really minded: Now that they're finally alone together again, he wants to just have something of a romantic walk with her.





	Just One More Day

The sun rises on Saturn Valley. The four chosen heroes have laid on the ground since the day before, but before the eyes of Andonuts, Apple Kid, and all the Mr. Saturns, the souls of Ness and his friends came drifting back into their respective bodies.

Poo was the first to awaken, followed by Jeff and Paula. The final soul to return to its body was Ness. Once everyone got acclimated with their bodies once again, Poo gave his special PSI Farewell (which may not even be an actual PSI ability?) and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Everyone got their own little letter in a nice little gift box. Jeff's was from his maybe-probably-boyfriend Tony; Paula's was from all the children at the Polestar Preschool, and of course Ness got a letter from his dear old mother. 

After wishing farewell to everyone in the valley including Jeff, Ness decided it would only be right if he escorted his own maybe-probably-girlfriend back to her house. He grasped her hand and prepared to teleport. This teleport in particular felt much more personal than all the countless other times he had warped. He shrugged it off and began the maneuver, spinning around and around and around until he thought he was gonna be sick, blazing off into the distance.

They ended up in Fourside.

Paula wore a confused expression on her face. She thought for sure he was going to teleport her straight to Twoson. Naturally, she raised her voice on the matter.  
"Ness, weren't we supposed to go to Twoson?" His first instinct was to apologize profusely. Luckily, he managed to apologize only slightly less profusely.  
"I'm so sorry Paula. I was just thinking maybe we could take the long way?" He rushed his words, a tad flustered. His plans became all too clear to the young psychic, not that she really minded: Now that they're finally alone together again, he wants to just have something of a romantic walk with his maybe-probably-girlfriend. She gripped his hand a little more firmly and smiles warmly at him.  
"I'd love to."

And so off they went, making sure to visit old acquaintences in Fourside like Mr. Monotoli. As the two made their way out of Fourside, Ness had a bright idea and spoke up to his companion.  
"So, Paula."  
"Hmm?"  
"I was thinking, do you maybe want to stop by Threed's pizza shop on the way home? We can split a pizza together if you want."  
The energy of an embarrassed toddler trying to woo their playground crush was immensely strong here, and it was kind of cute. While pizza absolutely was not what Paula thought of when thinking of a first date with someone, she really couldn't say no to him. So they kept walking, this time to their impromptu first date location, Threed's Mach Pizza.

The two could easily split a small pizza between each other. It was an uneventful meal, really, the only thing of particular note being Ness's stumbling of words as he tries to order for two over the phone before Paula comes in and saves the day. This wasn't exactly a new thing, as Ness was the type that gets nervous very easily. In fact, throughout the whole adventure he wasn't very talkative at all. Usually Paula had to do all the talking for the group. Of course, she never minded doing it, it's just another part of saving the world after all.  
Though she had to admit, some extra confidence would go a hell of a long way for this kid.  
After minutes of awkward silence at the park bench the two were sharing, Ness finally spoke up.  
"I guess we have to go to Twoson now?"

There wasn't but a hint of joy in his tone. Having to bring her home after a long adventure was something he actually wasn't so sure he could even handle. He felt like his heart might break even seeing her walk into the school. Of course, he'd be able to see her again soon, but with school in the way of both of them, it could easily be a month before they even talk again. Going from always by your side to away for months at a time hits you hard, and Ness definitely felt it, wanting to stall it for as long as possible. Paula solemnly nodded in response to his question and they slowly made their way to Twoson.

It was a grueling walk, but they made it. Outside of Polestar Preschool the two stood, hand in hand. They turned to each other one last time, Ness tearing up a little. Okay, a lot. He suddenly threw his arms around her, hugging her tighter than he has anyone in his life. He didn't want to let go.

Paula was frozen in place, she was very good at masking her emotions but even she started to tear up. She didn't know what to do, so she did all she really could. With one arm wrapped around him, she used the other to gently run her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. She wanted to tell him it's okay, like she would a crying kid in the preschool, but she felt it too. She knew exactly what he was feeling because she was feeling it too. After a long time, she finally wiped his face off and smiled at him, their eyes meeting.  
"Actually, I think my parents can wait just one more day for me to get home."


End file.
